Mon barman préféré
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Aujourd'hui à la centrale il y avait eu beaucoup de complications. Je n'avais pas pu venir comme d'habitude pour manger avec ma famille. Et puis aussi je regrettais que la taverne de Moe était déjà fermer mais... Rated:M, Pairing: Moe/Homer


Titre : Mon barman préféré (oneshot)

Rated:M

Disclaimer : Les Simpson ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si ( oh moins ça. ^^)

–-

* * *

Aujourd'hui à la centrale il y avait eu beaucoup de complications. Je n'avais pas pu venir comme d'habitude pour manger avec ma famille. Et puis aussi je regrettais que la taverne de Moe était déjà fermer mais, je voulais vérifier par moi-même alors j'y suis allé et j'avais vu encore de la lumière. J'avais soupiré de bonheur au moins une chose qui ne changeais jamais. Mais j'avais l'impression que cette soirée aller être différente, ce n'était pas une impression désagréable. Lorsque je m'approche de la porte, il n'y avait aucun bruit de là où j'étais, j'avais déduit que les autres n'étaient pas là.

J'avais ouvert la porte et comme d'habitude, je voyais Moe avec un verre à la main gauche et un torchon à la main droite pour nettoyer le verre. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit. Il était toujours content de me voir débarquer à n'importe quelle heure. J'étais heureux car c'était mon barman préféré. C'était l'unique qui m'écoutait lorsque j'avais des problèmes et me proposait des solutions. Serte parfois c'était des solutions bizarre mais, qui marchait tout le temps. C'était devenu pour moi une seconde maison après ma famille. Ici je pouvais faire tout ce que j'avais envie mais, sans trop dépassé les bornes, ensuite Moe était toujours-la pour moi. Je lui dis bonsoir et j'allais m'asseoir sur ma place habituelle.

« - Alors, Homer comment était ta journée ? » dit Moe en me servant de la bière, je n'avais même pas besoin de lui dire, il me connaissait trop bien.

« - Comme d'habitude Moe. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant mais, à la fin lorsqu'on pensait qu'on allé voir nos familles, il y avait eu des complications. », il s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait et me regarda. J'avais baissé les yeux car ce regarde me troublais à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais pas mettre des mots dessous mais j'avais comme la sensation que mon corps était fébrile sur son regard. Parfois je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui lorsqu'il avait ce regard c'était comme s'il voulait me manger tout cru. Puis il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, moi j'avais continué à boire ma bière et puis il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. C'était comme ça lorsqu'on était tous les deux. Au début, j'avais trouvé ça bizarre et puis je m'étais habitué.. lui aussi d'une certaine façon. Il commença à nettoyer les tables du bar. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il me regardait. Et lorsqu'il venait chercher quelque chose derrière son bar, il passait devant moi et m'effleura sans faire exprès et tout ce que j'avais sentit en ce moment-là c'était un long frisson qui parcourait mon corps. Je savais ce que c'était mais je n'avais pas envie de penser. J'avais finit mon verre de bière et lorsque j'allais lui demander de me servir un autre la pièce était devenue noir, il n'y avait plus de courant. Dans l'obscurité j'avais entendu Moe soupiré.

« - Moe qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Oh ce n'est rien Homer, j'avais oublié de payer la facture. » dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« - Pourquoi ? » dis-je un peu curieux, Moe n'oubliait jamais de payer quelque chose d'important. J'avais sentit qu'il était assit à côté de moi.

« - J'allais le faire ce matin mais tu connais Barney lorsqu'il se soûle à mort, on est incapable de faire sortir de là. Et puis, il y avait eu une bagarre entre Lenny et Carl ? J'avais tellement de chose à faire que j'avais oublié. »

« - J'aurais voulu voir ça. »

« - C'est ce que je leur avais dit. »

« - Alors, pourquoi tu étais ici alors-que qu'ils allaient couper l'électricité. »

« - Voyons Homer, je t'attendais car, je sais avec un dur journée de travaille. Tu aurais besoin d'une bonne bière. »

« - Merci, Moe. Tu es génial. » dis-je. J'étais tellement content qu'il fasse ça pour moi car, il ne faisait jamais ça pour les autres. Je ris un peu, il était parfait mon barman préféré.

« - De rien Homer, je crois qu'il est l'heure que tu partes. »

« - Oui. » j'étais un peu déçue je voulais rester encore un peu avec lui. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de sentir de sentiment contradictoire avec lui. J'aimais ma famille mais j'avais ce sentiment que je devais quelque chose à mon barman. En effet, je l'ai jamais remercie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. En ce moment j'avais envie de pleuré et je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était grotesque de ma part de vouloir que Moe reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'avais décidé de partir. Et puis je savais qu'il était fatigué, il m'avait attendu toute la nuit. Alors, j'avais commencé à me lever quand une main sur mon épaule m'arrêta.

« - Je n'ai pas voulu te mettre dehors, Homer. »

« - Je sais, tu es fatigué et je comprends. » il me connaissait trop bien, c'était presque effrayant. Je l'entends rire doucement, il s'approcha encore plus de moi et dit :

« - Homer, tu n'as pas besoin de te culpabiliser pour ça, d'accord. »

« - Oui. » dis-je gênait par sa soudaine présence, il était trop près et puis il faisait noir dans cet endroit. « D'oh » pensa Homer.

« -Homer. »

« -Il...il..faut...tu as raison, il faut que je rentre. » dis-je nerveux, il soupira. J'avais l'impression qu'il était déçue mais, de quoi va savoir. J'avais commencé à marcher vers l'extérieur mais, à cause de ma bêtise j'avais oublié qu'il faisait noir donc j'ai trébuché sur une chaise et j'avais importé Moe avec moi en le tenant par sa chemise.

Il était tombé sur moi, ma tête me faisait un peu mal, j'aurais voulu m'excuser mais, j'avais fermé ma bouche. Notre position était de plus gênante, il était au-dessous de moi, sa jambe gauche entre mon entre-jambe et s'il faisait qu'un seul mouvement, j'allais gémir et ça j'en étais sur à cent pour cent et ce qui arriva. La salle était devenue silencieuse, on n'entendait plus rien, il n'y avait que nous deux au sol et la taverne de Moe. C'était comme s'il y avait plus personne, le noir de la salle nous cacher de l'extérieur.

« - M..Moe peux tu te lèves s'il te plaît. »

« - Désolé Homer. » dit-il gênait moi aussi j'étais comme lui mais, il ne fit pas ce que je lui est demandé. Je sentis qu'il bougeait, il s'approchait de moi de plus en plus vite mais dans ma tête c'était au ralentit. Je me demandais si je devais le laisser faire. Mais, je n'avais pas la force alors je l'ai laissé faire, j'avais envie de goûter ses lèvres, de le sentir plus près. Il était mon barman préféré celui que je confie tout alors je le devais bien ça...pas vrai (_Moi :^^_).

J'avais senti son souffle sur mes lèvres, il hésitait alors je l'avais décidé pour lui, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur ses lèvres c'était une sensation agréable. Il passa sa main droite sur ma tête pour approfondir notre baiser. J'avais senti sa langue qui franchissait mes dents pour rencontrer sa consœur. Je l'avais laissé volontiers mener la danse. C'était quelque chose de divinement bon. C'était incomparable avec les baisers de ma femme. Je devais me sentir coupable mais, non j'aimais trop cet homme. Le baisé s'arrêta pour manque d'oxygène.

« - Je suis désolé Homer. » j'ai soupiré

« - C'est moi qui est initié ce baiser alors arrête de te culpabiliser. C'est moi qui dois me culpabiliser. » même si on ne voyait pas tous les deux, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait voir mes joues en feu. Il se leva et prit une de mes mains pour m'aider à se lever, j'avais compris tout de suite ou il voulait en venir, je l'avais embrassé pour lui réponde à sa question muette. Il guida à travers le bar, il connaissait mieux sa taverne. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, j'étais un peu nerveux mais j'avais accepté ça. Dans le noir, il était venu m'embrasser. C'était quelque chose de nouveau et intéressant car on ne se voyait pas.

Il fallait faire étape par étape pour connaître le corps de l'autre. Il me guida jusqu'au lit. Sa fenêtre faisait passer un peu de lumière de l'extérieur. Il commença à me déshabiller, ma chemise parti le premier ensuite mon pantalon, je ne voulais pas rester en reste alors je fis de même avec lui. Il recommença à m'embrasser, sa langue tournoya dans ma bouche puis il continua à descendre sa langue jusqu'à mes mamelon. Il commença à lécher mon mamelons droit à le mordillé doucement. J'avais cambré mon dos, c'était juste bon et grisant. C'était une vraie torture, il passa à mon deuxième mamelon, il fit de même. Lorsqu'il se fatigua de mes mamelons, il recommença à descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à mon boxeur. Mon corps était vraiment en feu, mon membre me faisait mal terriblement mal. Je voulais qu'il me possède la tout de suite, j'en pouvais plus. Il enleva mon boxeur, mon membre était enfin libéré, j'étais soulage mais c'était de courte durée lorsque je sens quelque chose de chaud entouré mon membre. Il commença à le lécher de haut en bas tout en entrant un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. C'était trop, j'arrivais même plus à penser. Puis d'un coup il absorba mon membre dans sa bouche, c'était tellement chaud. Mon membre pulsé dans sa bouche, il continuait à faire des vas et viens et entra un deuxième doigt en moi. J'avais gémit le premier doigt passer mais le second me laisser mal à l'aise. Il sentit ça et commença de plus en plus rapidement à faire des vas et viens, j'allais pas tenir. Sans me rendre compte le troisième doigt suivi dans mon intimité et cela que j'avais joui dans sa bouche. Il avait bu jusqu'à la dernière goûte et vint m'embrasser pour que je goûte à mon propre sperme. Il enleva son boxeur et me regarda.

« - Homer.. »

« - Tu peux y aller. »

« - C'est ta première fois avec un homme. »

« - Oui. » dis-je en rougissant, il vint m'embrasser. J'avais senti la pointe de son sexe à mon entrer.

« - Je serais doux avec toi. »

« - Je sais. » son membre commença à rentrer en moi, mes muscles s'écartent pour laisser rentrer son pénis. C'était un peu douloureux pour me faire sentir mieux avec sa main il commença à faire des vas et viens sur mon sexe. Il rentra jusqu'à l'intérieur de moi, il ne bougeait pas. Il me laissait le temps de m'habituer à sentir un corps étranger dans mon entre. Lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais détendue il commença à faire des vas et viens lentement par peur de me faire du mal. J'allais à la rencontre de son sexe, c'était tellement bon. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, c'était l'extase. Je sentais son membre entrer et sortir de moi, il laissait qu'une brûlure à l'intérieur de moi, un vide mais lorsqu'il venait encore et encore, je me sentais remplit. On en pouvais plus, il commença à accélérer la cadence de plus en plus vite. Il était venu m'embrasser dans un dernier coup, il était venu en moi et moi sur mon torse. Il se retira doucement de moi, j'avais senti son sperme couler en long de mes jambes ainsi quelque chose de chaud sur mon du sang. Il était venu m'embrasser, j'étais tellement bien avec lui dans ses bras, je me sentais léger et complet. On n'avait pas besoin de mot, on ne regrettait rien. J'étais son client lui mon barman, on se complétait. Alors, dans un dernier baiser on c'était endormit.

**Le lendemain**

Le rayon de soleil m'empêchait de dormir, je m'étais enfuis mon visage dans le cou de Moe pour empêcher ce rayon de m'atteindre. J'avais bougé mon corps c'est là que Moe se réveilla.

« - Bonjour Homer. »

« - Bonjour Moe. » il m'embrassa tout en positionnant au-dessous de moi. Sans que je puisse dire un autre mot, j'avais senti quelque chose entrer en moi, je ne pouvais que gémir et demander plus jusqu'à la délivrance. Nos corps essouffler de notre ébats, on pouvait que voir nos corps entrelacer.

« - C'était incroyable Moe. » il commença à me caresser, mon corps était devenu sensible après ce qu'on avait fait. Il avait sorti de moi, je gémis. C'était toujours une sensation étrange mais agréable de le sentir en moi et je voulais qu'il reste encore en moi mais j'avais honte de lui demander. Puis, je me suis rappelé de ma famille.

« - Moe il est quel heure ? » il regarda sa montre qui était sur sa table et dit.

« - Six heures du matin. » dit-il tout en caressant mon dos, mes fesses, mes cuisses. Je faisais que gémir et cela le plaisait.

« - Pour nous deux. » dit Moe. Je mordis ma lèvre et répondis :

« - Je ne sais pas Moe, j'ai une ..Je.. » dis-je en baissant la tête, quelle honte. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, je ne veux pas arrêter.

« - Homer regarde moi. » dit-il en prenant mon menton pour faire monter mon visage.

« - Oui. » dis-je timidement

« - Regrettes-tu. »

« - Non loin de là. »

« - Alors, veux-tu continuer. »

« - Je ne sais pas Moe, ma famille. Je ne peux pas.. »

« - M'aimes-tu ou simplement tu as envie de recommencer. »

**Un quart d'heure plus tard**

Homer rentrait à la maison tout doucement sans faire de bruit, il était que six heures et demie. Il ne voulait pas réveiller sa famille. Son corps lui faisait mal surtout son derrière. Moe l'avait fait sa fête. Il sourit en rentrant dans la chambre ou sa femme dormait. Doucement il enleva ses chaussures et glissa dans le lit. Avant qu'il ferme les yeux, il entendit sa femme parlait :

« - Où étais tu chérie. »

« - Au bar de Moe. »

« - Jusqu'à cette heure. »

« - Oui »

« - OK. » dit-elle avant de se rendormir. Il soupira doucement de soulagement. Moe n'était qu'un ami après tout mais spéciale.

**Flash-back un quart d'heure avant**

« - M'aimes-tu ou simplement tu as envie de recommencer. »

« - Oui, je veux être avec toi. » et avec cette réponse Moe lui fit l'amour trois fois avant de le laisser aller rejoindre sa femme.

**Fin du flash-back**

« - Bonne nuit Moe. Bonne nuit mon barman préféré » dit Homer doucement avant de s'endormir au côté de sa femme.

**Fin**

–**-**

* * *

**Je me disais que c'est un couple rare. Et puis j'ai eu coup de cœur pour eux. Ensuite, Homer lui confie tout de sa vie. Il est un ami proche de la famille et son meilleur ami. Donc logique qu'il fallait que je fasse ça. **

**Merci et au revoir...^^**

–**-**

* * *

**Si quelqu'un connaît des histoires sur eux ce couple, il faut juste me faire signe...**

**Bye**

**23/06/2014 à 20:11**


End file.
